


Court (rewritten)

by Ditzyshine



Series: Stick Guardian [1]
Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Court, Guardianship, abuse implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: RYGB are taken back by their 'owner', Alan sues for custody
Series: Stick Guardian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073456
Kudos: 7





	Court (rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fictional portrayal, and should not be taken to be like the real Alan or DJ

-Monday-  
~Orange's POV~  
After helping Alan with his latest animation project, I went to go spar with my friends. As I got to the website page, I saw something horrific. A huge error showed all over the page instead of my friend's website. Gasping, I run over and grabbed the cursor. Pulling it along, I showed Alan the problem. I could see him shrink the page to show the animation program at the same time. Hoping over, I looked at Alan with tears in my eyes.

[I'll see what's wrong. How about you go train with one of the others in the meantime. I swear I will get them back.] Nodding, I headed over to bother Chosen about training.

~Alan's POV~  
Seeing the error page instead of the sticks fight webpage made me feel sick to my stomach. Their 'owner' must have recalled them. Shaking, I reach and grabbed my phone. Dialing a very familiar number, I called the 'owner' of RYGB. I heard them pick up.  
"Hey, did you recall the sticks fighting page recently?"  
...  
"Oh?"  
...  
"Well, my stick likes to play with them, and they do spend a lot of time on my computer."  
...  
"I know."  
...  
"Is there anything I can do?" With those words, I hear them hang up on me. So much for that route.

Frustrated, I went back to the computer. Getting there, I remembered that Victim has recently received a law degree. He was technically a lawyer.

It took a while to find a Victim, but after grabbing his attention, I gestured for him to go over to the animation program. As he got there, he asked [What's up?] with his grey letters.

[RYGB's 'owner' recalled their website and has no intentions of setting it back up. That means they won't be able to come back. Is there anything I can do?] I type quickly. I could see Victim ponder over my words.

[Well, you could sue for custody. I could send over the necessary forms. You would have a claim with the amount of time they spent here. Besides, it could be seen as they would need a new guardian, and you were fulfilling that role. I'll get it started. Come back in an hour.] I could feel myself calm down at his words.

[ok]I type. He nodded then ran off. Sighing, I pulled the internet up to start doing my research. I could myself rattled the farther I went into it. Not many of these kinds of things went into court. Sticks were rather ignored in terms of rights. Frowning, I pull out a notebook and start taking notes.

After filling out a few pages of notes, I noticed Victim climbing up. pulling out the animation program, I see him sigh as he looked over at it. Smirking, I grab him and set him down gently onto the animation program. I was about to move the cursor when he all but collapsed onto it. Keeping Victim upright, I watch him as he shakes himself awake.

[You got a case. You'll need to take us to the courthouse this Thursday at 2 in the afternoon. That was the soonest I could get in.] Victim said while leaning against the cursor. Gently, I nudge him to lean against the side of the animation program.

[That's great! Should we tell Second?] I type.

[Yes.] Victim interrupted. Nodding, I gather the others onto the animation program.

[Okay, so there has been a problem. The 'owner' of Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue decided to recall the website. They can't come back, for now. Victim is helping me build a case against them to give me custody rights so they can stay here.] I could see Chosen go over to pull Second close. Those two always seem so close.

[Okay, so here's the plan....]

-Tuesday-  
As soon as I got on Twitter, I realized I should have locked their access to my social media as soon as I could with the color squad missing. Tweet after Tweet was sent out, threatening the color squad's 'owner'. Thankfully, they signed the Tweets, but unfortunately sticks being sentient isn't even common knowledge.

Looking down, I realized DJ was calling. I debated whether or not I should pick up before impulsively picking up. That was a mistake.

"Hey, Alan!" DJ screamed through the phone. I winced, before sighing.

"Hey, DJ" I sighed. Putting him on speakerphone, I went to look through the replies to the tweets the quartet sent. They were all bad. Consistently about being hacked or the sticks not being sentient.

"So, as your best friend, I was hoping you could tell me why you went on a Twitter rampage last night?" I felt bile reach my throat as he asked that question. I remember all the times before of trying to tell him that the sticks are sentient but failing to every time. I eventually dropped it, but now what can I say?

"It's complicated," I tried to explain, trying to think of an excuse to hang up.

"Okay? Well, don't you think that video you uploaded recently was maybe a little too much? I mean you do have kids watching your channel?" I felt my heart dropped at that moment. I haven't uploaded any new videos since the AVM20.

"One second," I tell him as I pull up YouTube. It takes no effort to find the video he was talking about, and it was going Viral. Clicking on it, I could hear the ominous music. It pulled together a variety of clips from the ava series but made it look so menacing. However, throughout the video, the words "WE ARE PREPARED FOR WAR? ARE YOU?" appeared around the video. As the video ended, I nearly dropped my phone.

"Alan, you made the video! Why did you just watch it?" I heard DJ say, but I felt so confused. I know that the sticks can take things a bit far, but this?

"I didn't make it," I whisper. Why would they do this? We're suing for custody, I didn't think they would take things this extreme.

"Well, then who did? Cause certainly not the sticks, like I know you would probably claim. We all know that sticks aren't sentient. They don't move on their own, much less make a video! So please, explain!" I started to find it hard to breathe as I stumbled into the basement where the computers are. I could see four sticks celebrating something. Upon closer inspection, I saw they were watching the views of the video rise.

They are sentient! They can do so much, but no one ever listens! I've tried telling you! I even showed you! But you refuse to believe that a stick figure is anything more than a drawing! They are alive!" I felt my voice crack as I practically cried out the words at him venomously. Hanging up the phone, I realized what I just said.

Running a hand over my face, I felt exhausted. Leaning against the desk, I slowly slide to the floor. Feeling my heart shatter, I let out a sob. I cared about every one of those sticks dearly, but no one even wants to try and understand. I don't know what I would do if I lose the color squad forever.

~Chosen's POV~  
Getting that video together was the best plan ever. As we put it up during the stream, we all started celebrating. We are getting our friends back one way or another. As we were celebrating, I saw Alan come into the room solemnly. Pausing, I saw that I was the only one who noticed. I watched him all but collapse to the floor. 

"Guys, I don't think Alan is ok!" I call out. As we all huddle to the edge of the screen, I fly up to get a better view. At the very top, I saw something that made me feel sick. There on the floor was Alan, curled up and probably sobbing with his jerky movements. Motioning for Dark to distract the other two, I keep an eye on Alan.

Keeping an eye on Alan, I watched him shake uncontrollably. What happened? Seeing his phone, I quickly went to it through dropbox and saw something weird. From the looks of things, ALan was talking to DJ but hung up. Looking up, I saw him sobbing hard. Going through the different pages on the phone, I saw he was looking at the tweets and the video we made. I thought he would be proud of us for taking initiative. Looking back at Alan, I realized how much we messed up. I thought all that stuff we did would be a good thing. I didn't think about the amount of pressure that would put on Alan. And from the looks of things, he not only cracked, but it broke him. Usually, hugs would help, but we can't do that.

Going back to the top of the computer where I can see Alan curled up on the floor, I watch him sob harshly. I can honestly say that I have never seen him cry. Obviously, he was trying to keep it far enough away so we wouldn't see, but seeing him this vulnerable was weird.

Sighing, I used dropbox to get back onto his phone. Looking around, I looked at the clock app. Huh, there's an idea. Setting the alarm for a couple of seconds, I smile as the alarm goes off and Alan quickly turns the screen on to turn the noise off. As he sees me, I watch him quickly try and wipe the tears away. Rolling my eyes, I head off back to the computer.

[You're not ok.] I tell him, using my text as he got up from the floor looking absolutely miserable. [I'm sorry]

[It's okay, you were just doing what you thought was best] Alan typed slowly. Nodding, I go grab Victim for them to continue compiling the evidence for the court case. I'll corner him later for him to talk it out. As they went around, I grabbed Dark to help me erase all the work we did. Going around the sites took all day, but we destroyed every last trace we could find of the tweets and video we made. It felt good at the time, but looking back I felt awful. All we did was hurt Alan, who has spent so much of his time taking care of us and has spent countless hours trying to make it up to Dark, Victim, and I.

-Wednesday-  
~Chosen's POV~  
Alan got to the computer surprisingly early today. When he asked me to wake Victim up, I did it no questions asked. I already made enough of a mess. As soon as VIctim woke up from his curled up position, he raced over and started talking with Alan. Shrugging, I headed over to Dark. Seeing him awake, I asked him to keep Second busy. I watched him shrug and head over to the kid's room. Feeling a bit free, I went over to Vitim and Alan to see what I could do. Keep an eye on media was all they could come up with.

Collapsing against the side of the animation program, I grabbed my phone and started scrolling. Oh, my Alan! Things were bad. I saw that someone hacked and got a hold of the conversation between Alan and Dj. Hearing it over, I could see why Alan fell apart yesterday. Looking deep into the source, I concluded it was not DJ that leaked it, but a hacker. Figuring I could just go over to the original source and take it down, I sneaked over to the wifi icon and went through to the interspace.

After tracking down the IP address for the hacker, I was about to force a portal through when I saw something on the screen. Four things on the screen. And it was not good. Grabbing my phone, I started recording.

(Inside the computer)  
RYGB are seen inside with cuffs on each of their limbs. All four of them were huddled in a corner as another window was showed their website's code being messed with it. With a closer inspection, there was a to-do list with delete the sticksfight stick figures on it.

I gasped as I saw the list. Ending the recording, I zoomed out of their back to Alan's PC. As I arrived, I rushed over to Victim and explained everything. Giving them the evidence, I could see Alan drawing a bed. Using the cursor to help me walk to it, I collapse onto the bed.

-Thursday-  
~Alan's POV~  
Heading to the court, I had a laptop with me as I scrolled through my phone looking at the news. News of me suing for custody of the sticksfight stick figures was major news. I haven't talked to DJ since the argument. Heading up to the court I prepared for the worst.

As I got in, I saw the owner of the website there. Sitting down, the case began. Looking at the color squad, I felt my heartbreak. They were cowering in the corner of their website in obvious fear.

With Victim's help, I presented the facts, and often just propping the phone up for Victim to explain. I was far out of my element. At recess, I talked to the sticks to reassure them. 

At their defense, I felt everything shatter. I objected whenever Victim told me to. Thankfully, Dark implemented a device for the laptop and phone for them to hear our voices. After closing statements, I waited for everything to crash and burn.

"In light of the situation, I see it fit that the current guardian of stick figures Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green to be unfit. Guardianship of said sticks will be given to Alan Becker. " The judge said in a stern voice. Surprised, the next few minutes went by in a blur. Before I knew it, I was signing papers for permanent custody over them, and heading home with all eight sticks having a reunion in my phone.


End file.
